thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorulumon
Current Background Dorulumon is a strong Digimon who dislikes being bound by rules. Originally a member of the Bagra Army, Dorulumon helped destroy and enslave countless Zones as Tactimon's right-hand man until his superior orders a raid that decimate the Zone they're attacking with their own forces caught in the crossfire. Managing to only save Bluemeramon, Dorulumon leaves the army and gains a traveling companion in Cutemon. While Dorulumon is first introduced in the second episode, saving Cutemon and Akari from a Coelamon, he doesn't make a major appearance until the next when he DigiXros' with Shoutmon and Ballistamon to form Shoutmon X3. Although he leaves shortly after beating MadLeomon, Dorulumon ends up helping Team Xros Heart again at both the Island and Magma Zones. Though offered a place in the group, Dorulumon turns down before Tactimon reveals Dorulumon's past. But as Taiki still trusts him, and to honor BlueMeramon, Dorulumon joins Xros Heart. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 1' Dorulumon appeared in the Bio Gate world with Cutemon, landing near the Comet Observatory. There, they met Rosalina and Marik, and decided to stay. They heard Marik searching for a particular item, mentioning that he believed that Wisemon has it. Although suspicious of Marik, Dorulumon was willing to help Marik find the item, which meant finding Wisemon. He mainly did this in order to find Wisemon. They lef tthe Comet Observatory and eventually found themselves at the Avenger's Mansion. There, Marik became possessed by his darker half, and ran off. They eventually came upon Wisemon sometime after that, and made their way back to the Comet Observatory. Along the way, crossing the Sand Zone, the encountered a Skullscorpiomon, but Dorulumon took it out and made it retreat. The group managed to make it back to the Comet Ohservatory, and stayed there for quite some time. 'Arc 2' While staying at the Comet Observatory, Dorulumon heard Wisemon and rushed to him, finding a few Skullscorpiomon appear and trying to kill Wisemon. Dorulumon managed to get rid of the Skullscorpiomon with a Dorulu Tornado, sneding them out and thus, killing them. At around this time, A boy named Ventus appeared, adn seemed friendly. Ventus had gone to Inaba to find an antidote since Wisemon got poisoned, and arrived back shortly. There were others who appeared at the Observatory, such as Sundown Kid and Eve An army of Metal heads, lead by a man named Omega, attacked the Observatory, in an attempt to kidnap Rosalina. During the battle, Wisemon became possessed by some strange enrgy from Omega, and tried to attakc them. Sundown shot Wisemon to knock him out of it. But because of that, Dorulumon gre furious with Sundown, and never liked the guy since then. After the battle, Dorulumon threatened Sundown. Thankfully, a battle didn't break out, and the others had left for Inaba. Dorulumon stayed at the Observatory, being rather stubborn about traveling with Sundown, and had therefore refused to travel along. Dorulumon stayed at the Observatory for quite some time, spending most of his time sleeping. Strangely enough, however, the Observatory vanished and Dorulumon fell into northern edge of the Sand Zone. As Dorulumon recovered from the fall, Greymon ended up falling on top of him, seeming to have just arrived into the Bio Gate world. Despite beign angry, he wasn't going to fight Greymon, considering they were technically allies. The Starmon and Pickmon met up with them, and they decided to head into Inaba. Dorulumon was surprised to hear that Cutemon was back, since Cutemon vanished one night. At the same time, he was kind of happy. Dorulumon met with the group again, who was fighting Marik near the shrine. After Marik retreated, they all headed to the Amagi Inn to spend the night there. Later that night, Eve mysteriously disappears, and was seen on the TV screen. Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ven, and Sundown headed out in search of Eve, and possibly the one who kidnapped Eve. They met with some others, who seemed to know what was going on. It turned out that Eve was dragged into this TV world, and that they had to enter in order to find and rescue Eve. With Souji's and Emil's help, everyone entered the TV world. 'Arc 3' After saving Eve from the TV World, Dorulumon remained with Sundown and his group. Dorulumon emerged form the Xros Loader when they were in the Sand Zone, facing off against Kiriha, who supposedly had caused a big mess in Inaba. Dorulumon, alongside Knightmon, lunged at Kiriha, insisting to end the battle quickly so that Kiriha would turn himself in. Though a cloud of sand rose up, obscuring their vision. When it cleared, Kiriha was gone. Not only that, but it seems Eve was no where to be found. Vanitas appeared soon after, insisting on Ven to cross swords with him and form that type of keyblade or something. Dorulumon, along with the other Digimon, had disappeared. Personality Often stubborn and prefers to fight alone. But can be protective of his friends Abilities *'Drill Buster': Rotates the drill on its head and then shoots it with unerring accuracy. *'Dorulu Tornado': Enlarges the drill on its tail and then raises a tornado, threatening both ground-based and aerial opponents. *'Drill Blader': Rides the drill on its tail and spins itself, striking the opponent with its body until it is pulverized. Possible DigiXrosses Dorulumon has two possible Digixrosses in the Bio Gate that may serve useful in various situations Dorulumon Helicopter Mode is a Digixros of Dorulumon and various gray Pickmon. This form is fairly useful for a slow descent or able to fly for a short while. Dorulumon Pawn Chess Mode is a Digixros of Dorulumon and a Pawnchessmon (White) *'Dorulu Checkmate': Similar to Dorulumon's Dorulu Tornado, but slgihtly stronger. Dorulumon has other abilities, such as firing out extensions of his drills and withdraw them. Category:Avacnela Category:Digimon Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Character